In Fire's Embrace
by mautrino
Summary: Natsu discovers Lucy isn't feeling well and uses his natural element to help her feel better. In the best way only he can. Nalu Fluff Week 2018. Day 3: Comfort / Blanket.


**Nalu Fluff Week 2018**

 **September 10th**

 **Day 3**

 **Comfort / Blanket**

 _ **A/N: Hi! Hope everyone is doing well! Came up with a little something for Fluff Week this year. Hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

Breathing in the cool crisp air, Natsu couldn't help but note that winter really must be setting in as he walked the familiar path through town to the guild. People bundled up in their thick jackets over layers of clothing, fluffy gloves, colored hats and scarves, hands huddled in front of their faces to breathe warmth into their seemingly freezing hands as they rushed through the cobbled-stone streets to get where they were going. Eager to escape the frigid temperatures. He smirked as he walked on. If only these regular citizens were so lucky not to be phased by the season's drastic change in temperatures every year like he was.

He finally made it to the guild, busted through the heavy wooden doors, entered the noisy hall, and was ready to greet his favorite girl. Only to find she was nowhere to be found. His brows drew in slightly, emerald eyes flitting across the room through the crowd.

"Hi, Natsu!" Mira greeted happily from behind the bar.

"Hey, Mira," Natsu replied distractedly.

"Need help with something?" she said when she noticed him still looking around the room.

A hand came up to run through his salmon locks, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I was supposed to meet Lucy here today to see if we could take a job, but guess she hasn't shown up yet." Natsu shrugged.

"Hmm, I haven't seen her at all today actually," Mira replied, pausing from wiping down the counter. Brows drawing in thought.

Well that was strange. Usually, Lucy would make an appearance in the guild even if it was just for a little while before her day.

"I'll see if she's still at home, maybe she got stuck in her writin'. Thanks, Mira!" Natsu called out, Mira not even getting a chance to respond as he headed back out to the street towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

Familiar sights and smells accompanied him on his way, already knowing the path like the back of his hand.

He jumped up to her window, allowing himself in. Something felt off right away. The room was dark, save for the natural light streaming in from the windows, and was far too quiet. Though he could still pick up her lingering scent.

"Luce?" Natsu called out, eyes searching across her room, landing on a lump on her bed. He made his way over, peered over the bed, relieved to see Lucy sleeping. However, he looked closer and noticed she was shivering harshly, bundled up on her side underneath several thick blankets. Worry flooded through him at the sight.

"Lucy?" He softly placed a warm palm on her shoulder over the soft fabric of the blankets. Lucy roused from her sleep with a groan. Her amber eyes cracking open slowly, barely visible over the tops of the covers. Looking up to find Natsu's piercing emerald gaze, expression pinched in concern.

"Natsu?" she croaked out, voice rough and muffled.

"Hey, Luce. Are you okay? Couldn't find ya at the guild so came to check on you," he replied softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Natsu. Woke up feeling horrible and completely forgot I was supposed to meet you," she rasped out, moving the covers from her face slightly.

"Don't worry 'bout it," he said, a toothy grin stretching across his face. She managed to give him a small tired smile in return, making his heart flutter. He loved that she would do her best to give him a smile no matter what may be going on.

A rough cough spell hit her suddenly, making her wince as it scratched her already aching throat. A harsh shiver passed through her, making her burrow back further under the heavy blankets.

Natsu's grin faded, expression dropping again. "Hey, you're shiverin' pretty bad," he said, his hand rubbing up and down her arm over the covers.

"M-my heater died this morning. It's s-so cold, I'm freezing." Her teeth started chattering harshly, barely letting her get the words out.

Natsu looked around the space, not realizing it at first, but now even he could feel that her room was missing its usual warmth.

An idea suddenly came to him, and he was moving before he could give it too much thought. He stepped out of his boots, took off his slightly thicker winter jacket, revealing a simple black cotton shirt underneath, and crawled underneath the cover of blankets with her.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" she exclaimed, as much as her sore throat would allow.

"Just come here, Luce," he said, wrapping his warm strong arms around her, dragging her closer. Her head falling onto his solid chest.

Her protests died in her throat as soon as Natsu warmed up his body. Heat instantly seeping through her layers of clothes, thawing out her freezing bones. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as she released a long hum of utter content. Her arm coiling around his waist, legs lacing through his. Desperate to absorb as much of his addicting warmth as she could.

Natsu's hot palm started traveling up and down her spine, feeling her harsh tremours slowly starting to fade. His other hand moved along the length of the arm that was draped over him to spread warmth through her limbs. From the base of her shoulder down to the tips of her slender fingers. She allowed herself to fall into his embrace, her body melting against his.

Natsu's eyes were trained on the ceiling as he let his mind wander. It may have appeared like he was calm and confident, but inside, his heart and mind were racing. How had he willingly let himself get so close to her?

Ever since he had become aware of just how deep his feelings ran for the amazing celestial mage, he was finding it harder and harder to pull himself away from her each time he held her close like this. Not wanting to end each lingering hug they shared, longing to grasp her hand and pull her close with every brush of their arms that made his skin tingle, aching to just kiss her full inviting lips whenever she would light up the room with her bright smile. Wishing they could stay in those moments forever and never let go.

However, he was still unsure about how she felt. If she even did feel the same way. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, uncertain if his actions would unknowingly cross any boundaries she may have. Although, being best friends with as close of a bond as they shared, it was hard to tell where those lines were at times. Has being this close to her always felt so right? He thought it did.

Still, he didn't want to risk what they had. She was far too important to him to ever want to jeopardize that. So he kept these feelings to himself for now and did his best to keep things as they had always been. Despite that, he just couldn't stop himself today. He hated seeing her in pain of any kind so he just acted, needing to comfort her in some way. He may have joked about other people having to suffer through the cold earlier, but Lucy wasn't just anyone. She was everything.

He would never hesitate to be there for her when she needed him. He would do any and everything for her. He loved her too much to ever do anything less.

Natsu's heart warmed at the thought. Now, having her so close, he couldn't help but allow himself to just simply enjoy being beside her and having her in his arms.

The hand on her back found its way into her soft hair, sifting his fingers through the long golden strands. Lucy sighed deep and dug herself closer to his side, burying her face into the soft material of his scarf. He turned to nose the top of her head, eyes falling closed as he breathed her in. A soft warm smile forming on his lips. Her floral and honey scent calming him like nothing or no one else could.

"Feeling better?" Natsu whispered into her hair.

"Mmm, yes. Thank you, Natsu," Lucy mumbled softly. Losing herself in his soothing warmth that surrounded her. Letting all the lingering aches in her body, and the throbbing in her head that she woke up to this morning, all melt away. She nuzzled further into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent of cinnamon and firewood that she's come to find such comfort in so often, her body relaxing completely into him.

Her mind a little too relaxed, however, as she breathed out, "this is why I love you…"

Natsu froze, eyes snapping open. His hands paused in their movements. Breath hitching in his throat.

He thanked Igneel that he had such great hearing, otherwise he would have missed it. He was wrapping his head around what she had just said, hoping to the gods that it was what he dreamed to be true.

Lucy felt his body tense up under her, pulling her out of her relaxed state slightly. Eyes blinking open, she was about to ask him if something was wrong, only for them to widen in realization. Oh no, she had definitely said that last thought out loud. Of course, he must have heard it with his sonic level hearing.

Her heart was racing, but she couldn't move. Afraid of what his reaction might be. Damn him and his addicting heat that turned her brain useless, but being there curled up next to him had just felt so right. She felt so safe and peaceful, she couldn't help but let her heart slip up.

She had been holding onto her feelings for her best friend for so long it was becoming harder to reign in her emotions whenever she was around him lately. She only hoped this didn't scare him off before she had a chance to explain things.

Lucy slowly shifted her head back slightly to look up at him. Uncertainty and worry in her eyes. "Natsu, I –"

"Do you mean it?" Natsu interrupted, emerald gaze piercing hers. His expression unreadable. Hold tightening around her.

"What?" she breathed out.

"Did you mean what you said just now?" he asked again softly, afraid if he moved too quickly she would retreat and shy away from him. Now that it was out there, he had to know for sure.

Lucy gazed back at him, her eyes still wide in surprise. She took in his expression, catching the shifting emotions flickering through his eyes. A glimmer of hope flashed through them, making her heart stutter. Could he possibly feel something too? She realized she didn't have the heart to lie to him or take back what she said. She took the risk.

Her expression softened. "Yes, I meant it...I love you, Natsu… I always have," she whispered, voice tapering off at the end. A fierce blush quickly spread across her cheeks down her neck.

Lucy dipped her head back down, unable to keep his gaze. Her fingers fidgeting with the edge of the blankets to distract herself. "I wanted to tell you in a better way, but I understand if you don't feel the same. Don't worry, things don't have to change. I'm sorry, this was all so sudden I –"

Natsu suddenly shifted onto his side to face her fully, placed his fingers underneath her chin, gently bringing her gaze back to his.

"Lucy," he spoke softly, "don't apologize for saying that." His hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb stroking across it gently. Her eyes searched his, breath hitching at the tenderness and admiration reflected back, yet still holding a strength in them. She couldn't look away.

"Natsu…"

A soft blush dusted across his cheeks, but he pushed through. "'Cause, I love you too, Luce."

Before she could realize, he closed the space between them. His searing lips capturing hers in a soft tender kiss. His heart beating even harder, feeling as though it could burst through his chest at any moment.

Lucy had gone still. Amber eyes wide in surprise That was the last thing she expected him to say, and now his lips were against hers. Her heart was finally catching up, but he was pulling away before she got a chance to respond.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said, voice deep and rough, warm palm still caressing her cheek. His gaze locked back on hers.

"No, It's ok," Lucy whispered, her own hand coming up to rest on his chest. Feeling the rapid pulsing there. "Do you really?" Nerves straining her voice.

It took him a few seconds to remember what he said. Emerald eyes softened, a warm crooked grin forming on his lips. "I really do. It's always been you, Luce. Just took me long enough to see it..."

Lucy felt a tingle behind her eyes, almost glossing over with tears. She couldn't believe he actually loved her back. It was almost too good to be true. Of course, she only dreamed about him returning her feelings but never expecting it to happen. Now, it was actually real. She could burst from all the joy she felt in this moment.

Her fingers grasped the front of his shirt, quickly bringing herself forward and kissing him deeply. Natsu jolted in surprise, but was quick to catch up and returned her kiss eagerly. Breathing out a groan when her hand traveled up to the back of his neck to grasp his salmon locks tightly. The hand on her cheek went down to her waist to drag her closer, needing to hold her tighter against him, causing more warmth to travel up her spine.

All of his dreams about this moment failed to compare to the real thing. From the soft skin of her cheek, the shape of her curves under his fingertips, to the feel of her warm plush lips sliding against his, it was too amazing and he greedily drank it all in.

A soft moan escaped her throat when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip, gripping her waist tighter. Any lingering cold she may have felt vanished. Only able to feel his scorching heat that burned her in the best possible way.

They broke apart after several minutes, desperately needing to breathe in oxygen. Natsu's hot palm moved to gripped her hip tightly, resting his forehead against hers gently, both sharing an airy laugh letting the moment linger.

Their eyes opened slowly, emerald locking with amber, only love reflecting between them.

"Feeling better?" Natsu asked teasingly, a fanged smirk on his lips. His thumb aimlessly rubbing patterns against the bone of her hip through the cotton fabric.

Lucy shook her head with another breathy laugh, a bright smile forming making her eyes shine. Her hand remained in his hair, threading through the short strands.

"Never better," she whispered roughly before capturing his lips in a soft lingering kiss.

Her day may have started out badly, but leave it to Natsu to turn it all around and make her feel better than she's ever felt. Like only he could, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
